Amor entre arena y papel
by elvikingoarmado
Summary: Gaara, el Kazekage de Sunagakure, visita todas las aldeas constantemente. Pero a veces siente culpabilidad por no ayudar a Konoha en la invasion de Pain. Un dia el decide visitar Amegakure. Lo que no sabe es que ahi le aguarda un suceso inesperado
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fanfic. Este fanfic es de Naruto sobre Gaara y Konan. Este fanfic ocurre unas semanas despues del ataque de Pain a Konoha y despues de que Naruto es nombrado el heroe de Konoha. DISCLAIMER: Gaara, Konan y los demas personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Capitulo 1: Culpabilidad._**

**_Gaara POV._**

Habia terminado de hacer una visita a Konoha y estaba yendo con mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro de vuelta a Suna. Como era el Kazekage podia ir de visita a cualquier aldea. La que me gusta visitar mas seguido es Konoha. Ir alli es lindo pero a veces cuando paseo por ahi, me siento culpable. Me siento culpable por no haber ayudado a Konoha durante el ataque de Pain. Si tan solo hubiera ido a Konoha cuando mas me necesitaban, muchos de los aldeanos de Konoha no estarian sufriendo, en especial Naruto. El esta triste por la muerte de su maestro Jiraiya. Lo noto cada vez que visito Konoha. Lo veo callado y casi no habla. Perder a alguien querido es doloroso. Mientras pensaba todo eso Kankuro me hablo.

-Hermanito, por que estas tan callado?- me pregunto

-A veces me preocupa Naruto- respondi

-Por que te preocupa Naruto?- pregunto Temari

-Espero que Naruto no me guarde rencor, por no ayudarlo en la invasion de Pain a Konoha- mientras dije eso una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

-No creo que te guarde rencor, ademas tu no sabias que Konoha estaba siendo atacada- me dijo Kankuro tratando de animarme.

-Pero el dolor que sufren la Hokage y Naruto por Jiraiya es muy grande- le dije a Kankuro sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Tu crees que Naruto lo supere- Me pregunto Temari

- Con el tiempo lo superara, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero lo hara, de eso estoy seguro- dije mirando al cielo.

Al llegar al desierto fue al techo de Kazekage pensando en todo lo que hable con mis hermanos. Kankuro y Temari eran mi unica familia ahora. No iba a dejar que les hagan daño, los protegere con mi vida si es necesario y a mi amigo Naruto. Lo abandone una vez, no volvere a hacerlo. Es mi manera de compensarlo.

Unas semanas habian pasado despues de mi ultima visita a Konoha. Mis pensamientos sobre el ataque de Pain me venian dia a dia, pero los supere con el tiempo y me dedique a mis labores diarias de Kazekage. Ya habia visitado Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure e Iwagakure. Pero queria tambien visitar la aldea de Amegakure. Queria ver como era la aldea.

-Temari, Kankuro, iremos de visita a Amegakure- Les dije.

-Pero nunca hemos visitado Amegakure, ademas dicen que la aldea es dirigida por Konan- me dijo Kankuro.

-Ademas ella es de los Akatsuki y no sabemos se finge ser buena para luego aniquilarte y destruir Sunagakure- dijo Temari.

-Se que visitar Amegakure tiene sus riesgos pero yo tengo mis defensas- dije mientras la arena me rodeaba.-Ademas no tienen que venir conmigo si no quieren-

- De ninguna manera! Nunca te dejariamos solo. Ya te perdimos una vez Gaara, no queremos perderte de nuevo- me dijo Temari

-Ademas te guste o no eres nuestro hermano menor. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti asi quieras o no- me dijo Kankuro.

-Ya he perdido a personas importantes para mi como Chiyo. No quiero ver a mis amigos morir frente a mi- dije en tono melancolico

-Igual iremos!- respondieron los dos a la vez

-Esta bien- dije. Iremos los tres juntos, y si algo sucede acudire a ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es mi segundo capitulo de Amor entre arena y papel. En este capitulo Konan intentara atacar a Gaara, El quinto Kazekage. Gaara, Konan y los otros personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto**

_**Capitulo 2: Arena y Papel confrontados**_

_**Gaara POV**_

Mi decision de querer visitar Amegakure era un suicidio decian mis hermanos, pero yo queria ver la aldea con mis propios ojos. Aunque sabia que eran edificios medio destruidos, queria ver su entorno. Mas que para eso queria dedicarle unas palabras al maestro de Naruto, Jiraiya . Me habian dado informes sobre donde habia muerto. Murio cuando peleo contra Pain y los seis caminos del dolor.

-Ya, hemos llegado- le dije a mis hermanos

-Este lugar parece abandonado, no creo que aqui viva alguien- me dijo Kankuro

-Ademas, por que querias venir a esta aldea fantasma- me pregunto Temari

-Para dedicarle unas palabras a Jiraiya- le dije a mis hermanos. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pero por que harias eso?- me pregunto Kankuro.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para conmemorar al maestro de Naruto- dije con un tono decidido. Me siento culpable por no intervenir en la guerra y hablar con Jiraiya era lo menos que podia hacer para dejar de cargar con la culpa

-...-Kankuro y Temari no respondieron nada.

Durante casi cinco horas fue silencio. No habia nada mas que lluvia. Yo cubria la lluvia que caia sobre nuestras cabezas con mi arena. Entonces, llegue. El lugar donde murio Jiraiya...

-Kankuro, Temari, si ocurre algo inusual, proteganme- Les dije

Comence a meditar para hablar con Jiraiya en el mundo espiritual. Kankuro y Temari me miraban con rareza, pero ellos aun asi vigilaban por si ocurria algo raro.

* * *

**Kankuro POV**

Mi hermanito estaba callado. Estaba sentado y meditando sin mover un solo musculo. Tenia que vigilar con Temari que no hubiera alguna actividad. Decidi hablar con Temari

-Hermana, Gaara no ha hablado en todo el camino-

-Le preocupa Naruto. El quiere dedicarle unas palabras a Jiraiya, es lo menos que puede hacer por su amigo- Dijo Temari.

-Entiendo que se preocupe, pero nunca pense que tanto-

-Gaara antes era muy cerrado y frio, pero ahora es lo contrario. Se preocupa por los demas es por eso que es nuestro deber cuidar de el- dijo Temari

De repente, la lluvia se detuvo. Nos parecio tan raro, ya que casi siempre llueve. Supe que algo no andaba bien. Luego, vi unos papeles volando hacia nosotros

-No deberian estar aqui- dijo una voz femenina.-No son bienvenidos- dijo la voz. Los papeles estaban comenzando a tomar la forma de una mujer con una tunica. Cuando termino de completar su forma completa, la vi. Tenia un cabello color azul claro con una flor de origami,tenia una piercing debajo de su labio inferior. Tenia ojos color ambar y tenia una capa negra con nubes rojas. Ella era uno de los Akatsuki. De los mismos que capturaron a Gaara. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que lo lastimaran.

-Si quieres tratar de sacarnos de Amegakure entonces sera por la fuerza!- dijo Temari.

-Muy bien- dijo la mujer. -Entoces lo haremos de la manera dificil- La mujer se volvio papeles y reaparecio detras de nosotros. Nos envolvio en montones de papeles y no podiamos ni hablar. Ella reaparecio detras de Gaara y formaba una lanza de papel para matarlo.

-Gaara cuidado!-grite, pero no escucho, ya que el papel cubria mi boca. La mujer estuvo a apunto de clavarle la lanza de papel cuando de repente Gaara se volvio arena y reaparecio detras de ella

-QUEE!- grito sorprendida de encontrar a Gaara detras de ella

-Sabaku Rou!- grito Gaara. Mientras me liberaba de esos papeles y ayudaba a Temari a deshacerse de los papeles que rodeaban su cuerpo, vi que Gaara tenia a aquella mujer Akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es mi tercer capitulo del fanfic Amor entre papel y arena. En este capitulo veremos que fue lo que Gaara le decia a Jiraiya antes de ser interrumpido por Konan**

**Capitulo 3: Palabras del Kazekage al Sannin**

**Gaara POV**

Estaba en un vacio blanco,no se oia nada, solo un vacio. Me encontraba yo en medio de la nada. Hasta que aparecio. Aquel Sannin al que Naruto le cogio cariño, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin y por supuesto el pervertido que solia ser, Jiraiya.

-Asi que tu eres el Quinto Kazekage no?- me pregunto

-Y tu debes ser Jiraiya, uno de los sannin legendarios- le dije

-Asi es, pero como es que pudiste entrar al mundo espiritual?. Aqui solo entran los que estan muertos- Me dijo Jiraiya.

-Recorde que al estar concentrado en la meditacion, uno puede entrar al mundo de los espiritus- le dije con sabiduria.

-Mi alumno Naruto sufre mucho no?- pregunto, note que estaba triste

-Si, sufre mucho diario. Lo veo callado cada vez mas. Espero que un dia el pueda entrar al mundo espiritual donde te encuentras ahora- Le dije

-Gaara, si un dia vuelves a visitar Konoha, dile que se puede entrar al mundo espiritual si uno medita sin desconcentrarse, espero encontrarme el un dia- me dijo

-Un dia... Un dia voy a hacer que los Akatsuki paguen por tu muerte- le dije en tono frio

-No. Matar a los Akatsuki con tus propias manos seria suicidio. Ademas Naruto ya mato al lider, Pain- me dijo Jiraiya

-Me pone triste el saber que Naruto te extrañe. Le haces falta- le dije mientras solte un lagrima.

-No te pongas triste, ademas mi alma aun vive dentro de Naruto, me alegro de haber tenido esta conversacion contigo, Gaara- me respondio antes de desaparecer.

Despues, todo se volvio negro. Desperte. Vi el lugar donde me habia sentado. Escuche un grito de parte de Kankuro

-Gaara, cuidado!- escuche. Vi una silueta con forma de mujer que tenia una lanza sobre mi cabeza. Me converti en arena y reapareci detras de ella.

-QUEE!- grito la mujer sorprendida.

-Sabaku Rou!- Grite mientras una esfera de arena la rodeaba. Ella convirtio su cuerpo en papel para poder escapar, pero era tarde, ya la habia atrapdo

-Es inutil- le dije - De mi prision de arena no puedes escapar. Te tengo justo donde te quiero.

La mujer comenzo a retorcerse, intentando salir.

-Ahorra tu energia, es inutil- le dije

-No puedo perder contra ustedes!- Grito la mujer

-Ya es demasiado tarde, no puedes escapar- dijo Temari. La mujer comenzo a gritar pero sus gritos comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas debiles, hasta caer inconciente.

-Gaara esa mujer era de Akatsuki- dijo Kankuro.

-Entonces tenemos que interrogarla- dije, pero me parecia raro que un miembro de Akatsuki estuviera en Amegakure. Por que quiso atacarme? Si ya habian extraido el Ichibi no Shukaku de mi. Acaso los Akatsuki tenian planes conmigo? Lo dudo, ya que muchos de sus miembros ya fueron asesinados y el ultimo en morir fue Pain. Pero eso se lo iba a preguntar de camino a Sunagakure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es mi cuarto capitulo del fanfic Gaara y Konan. En este capitulo Gaara hablara cara a cara con Konan. Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 4: Flor sobre la arena**

**Gaara POV**

Habia traido a esa mujer que intento atacarme en Amegakure a Sunagakure. Kankuro me dijo que era de los Akatsuki. Por que queria atacarme? Tenia que saber que planes tenia Akatsuki conmigo. Todavia no vi el rostro de aquella mujer que segun Kankuro, es de Akatsuki. En el cuarto de interrogatorio, le dirije unas palabras a Temari y Kankuro:

-Temari, Kankuro, necesito que me dejen hablar a solas con esta mujer- les dije

-No podemos dejarte solo. Estaremos contigo en todo el interrogatorio te guste o no- Me dijo Temari

-Ademas los Akatsuki son criminales rango S. No sabemos que oculta bajo la manga- me dijo Kankuro

-Tomare mis medidas de precaucion- Les dije. En sus ojos vi que no querian dejarme solo, pero al final accedieron a dejarme solo.

-Esta bien- dijeron los dos

Entre al cuarto de interrogatorio. Cuando la mujer lo primero que dijo fue:

-Donde estoy? Que quieres de mi?- me pregunto algo asustada y lo note ya que normalmente un miembro de Akatsuki no se asusta ante un interrogatorio.

-Estas en Sunagakure no Satto. Yo no quiero nada de ti, solo quiero preguntarte algunas cosas. Podemos hablar civilisadamente- le dije en tono calmado

-Esta bien- me respondio.

-Bien, primero: por que querias atacarme? si ya han extraido el Shukaku de mi.- fue lo primero que le pregunte.

-Estabas invadiendo Amegakure. Yo solo estaba protegiendola. Ya no formo parte de Akatsuki- me respondio

-Yo no estaba invadiendo Amegakure. Yo solo queria ir ahi para hablar con Jiraiya en el mundo espiri... como que ya no formas parte Akatsuki? Si aun llevas la tunica negra con nubes rojas- le dije confundido.

-Akatsuki no siempre tenia el plan de capturar a los nueve Bijuu con cola ni siempre tubo esta capa. Originalmente Akatsuki era un grupo de Shinobis de Amegakure liderados por mi amigo Yahiko. Yo formaba parte de Akatsuki con Yahiko y Nagato. Buscaboms la paz de nuestro pueblo debido mi aldea era un campo de batalla a causa de estar entre tres de las principales naciones ninjas. Yahiko fue el fundador. Madara ensucio el nombre de Akatsuki y segun el, el fue el que insistio a Yahiko formar Akatsuki, pero no le creo nada- me respondio**  
**

-Yahiko y Nagato. Quienes eran ellos?- le pregunte

-Nagato era el que controlaba los seis del dolor. El era un Akatsuki pero no estaba presente en las luchas, ya que usaba al cuerpo de Yahiko o como tu y Naruto lo conocen Pain para luchar. Madara manipulaba a Nagato como un titere, pero Naruto ayudo a Nagato a salir de la oscuridad. Yahiko era como te dije antes el fundador de Akatsuki. El era un buen amigo. Yahiko, Nagato y yo eramos huerfanos. Yo una vez junto con ellos era la estudiante de Jiraiaya. El fue un buen maestro. Despues de que crecieramos, Hanzo ataco Amegakure. Luego Yahiko... se... sacrifico... por mi...- cuando dijo eso note que una lagrima recorria su mejilla.- Yo... lo amaba tanto... el me amaba... es un dolor... con el que lucho dia a dia...- luego comenzo a llorar

- Quisiera entender tu dolor.- le dije.- Cuando era niño, yo era marginado por todos. Por mi padre, por los aldeanos, hasta mis hermanos. Yo era considerado un monstruo. El unico que pense que me queria era Yashamaru, mi tio. Pero una noche intento asesinarme. Nadie me queria. No tenia amigos, ni vinculos. Yo pensaba que todo el mundo era mi tatue el kanji amor en el lado izquierdo de mi frente, porque ese "amor" significaba amarme a mi mismo. Yo queria matar a todos para validar mi existencia. Pero luego... aparecio Naruto. El me saco de la oscuridad. Me enseño que el no luchaba por si mismo sino por sus amigos. El tenia personas que le eran importantes a el. Mas adelante forme nuevos vinculos. El que tengo con Naruto es especial. El y yo compartimos el mismo dolor. En otras palabras, en el pasado no tenia un vinculo con nadie- le respondi. No pude evitar soltar un lagrima. Luego de que esa mujer dejo de llorar decidio hablar.

-Escuche algo que dijiste sobre el mundo espiritual. Se puede hablar con los muertos en el mundo espiritual?- me pregunto

-Si. Pero solo ocurre cuando persona es de corazon puro- Le respondi

-Ah... entonces nunca fuiste amado por nadie. Yo si fui amada en el pasado, pero perdi muchas cosas, entre ellas mi amigo Yahiko- me respondio.

-Yo no perdi a nadie amado aun. Pero espero no perder a nadie nunca- le dije

-Nunca nos introdujimos directamente. Yo soy Konan- me sonrio. Konan... asi que ella era la lider de Amegakure

-Y yo soy Gaara, el quinto Kazekage- le respondi -Me puedo acercar? Quiero ver tu rostro- le dije, sonrojandome un poco

-Bueno, esta bien- me respondio sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando vi su rostro me quede petrificado. Nunca habia visto tanta belleza en una persona. Ella tenia un piercing debajo del labio inferior. Tenia cabello azul con una flor de papel. Lo que mas me llamo la atencion de aquella... chica eran sus ojos. Tenian un color ambar. Ambos brillaban como el sol. Era sin duda alguna...hermosa.

-Qu...qu..quedas libre... p..p.p..puedes volver a tu aldea- Le dije medio sonrojado.

-No me digas que con tan solo verme ya te gusto- me respondio con una mirada incredula.

-No, claro que no. Es solo que estas muy.. linda- Ya no podia esconder mis cachetes rojos.

-Gracias- me sonrio. Note que tambien se habi sonrojado con mi comentario -No quiero irme todavia. Quiero conocer tu aldea me dijo

-Bu..u..ueno- le dije. No podia creer que estaba interesada en quedarse en mi aldea por un rato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es mi quinto capitulo de Gaara y Konan. Aqui habra un poco mas de personaje de Naruto es mio.**

**Capitulo 5: Un sol y una flor**

**Konan POV**

Despues de que Gaara me interrogara, no podia creer que me dejara ir. Lo que empezo siendo una pelea oral termino siendo una nueva amistad. Gaara me queria llevar por Sunagakure para conocer la aldea

-Creo que mejor... comenzemos con el paseo- Me dijo Gaara

-Hm. Yo tambien creo lo mismo- le respondi. Cuando salimos del cuarto de interrogatorio me encontre con dos personas. Una era una chica con cuatro coletas amarradas. Su pelo era amarillo. Tenia la venda de Sunagakure en su frente. Tenia un vestido negro con un cinturon rojo y un abanico grande en su espalda. Otro tenia vestimentas negras con un sombrero peculiar. Tenia maquillaje en su cara y unos rollos de marionetas, muy parecidos a los que tenia Sasori. El de maquillaje hablo:

-Que haces con la rehen, Gaara?- le pregunto el chico del maquillaje a Gaara.

-La estoy llevando de paseo por Sunagakure- le respondia Gaara.

-Acaso te has vuelto loco?! Ella es de Akatsuki, una criminal de rango S- respondio la de coletas

-Ella ya no forma parte de Akatsuki- dijo Gaara sin vacilar. Me sorprendio la firmeza en la que hablo, ya que dijo eso como si le importara o valiera algo para el.

-Creo que te dijo mentiras. Ella intenta engañarte para destruir Sunagakure- respondio la de coletas. Yo ya no formo parte de Akatsuki. Me sorpende que esos dos sean tan ignorantes como para no creer eso. Ademas abandone Akatsuki despues del ataque de Pain a Konoha.

-Yo creo en sus palabras. Ella ya no porta un anillo. Los Akatsuki siempre llevan anillos. Ella no tiene ese anillo- respondio Gaara. El creo que me esta... protegiendo.

-Pero tengo sospechas- respondio la de coletas -Te estare observando- me dijo amenazantemente.

-Dejala en paz, Temari. Yo confio en ella con mi vida-... lo que dijo de protegerme con su vida me dejo petrificada. Siempre protegi a muchos. Pero muy pocas veces ALGUIEN me protegia a MI. Gaara. El me recuerda un poco a...Ya...hi...ko...- Konan, ellos son mis hermanos. La de coletas se llama Temari y el de maquillaje se llama Kankuro- Gaara me saco de mis pensamientos al decir eso. Hermanos... yo no entendia el concepto de tener hermanos. Los suyos eran sobreprotectores con el. Yo era huerfana. Perdi a mis padres en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Nagato y Yahiko eran mis amigos, mas no podia considerarlos "hermanos" porque no compartiamos parentesco.

-Bueno, entonces los dejamos en paz. Les informaremos a los aldeanos- dijo Kankuro. Gaara y yo despues de irnos del edificio del Kazekage llegamos a un hospital.

-Este es el hospital de Suna. Aqui curamos a los que estan enfermos o heridos- me dijo Gaara al llegar al hospital. No tuve ningun comentario respecto a eso. Despues llegamos a un invernadero

-Este es el invernadero donde obtenemos diversos tipos de plantas y vegetales. Las usamos para varios usos- me dijo

-Por que necesitan un invernadero en el desierto?- pregunte

-Yo creo que ya sabes el por que- me respondio guiñeandome un ojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al momento que me guiño un ojo. Luego de eso, llegamos a una bodega.

-Esta es la bodega de marionetas una gran sala donde se guardan las marionetas estropeadas durante la batalla para luego arreglarlas o destruirlas- me dijo. Mientras veia la marionetas, me asuste un poco. Al momento que choque con una me asuste tanto que abraze el brazo de Gaara.**  
**

-Ahh... Konan- me dijo Gaara.

-Que cosa?...- le dije. Al ver que abrazaba su brazo, me sonroje y note que el tambien se sonrojo. Inmediatamente me solte de el y continuamos el paseo. Despues de salir de la bodega vi una academia ninja.

-Esta es la Academia ninja de Suna. Es una escuela oficial para formar estudiante que desean llegar a ser shinobi, como la de Konoha. Fue fundada por mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro- me dijo. Vi un monton de estudiantes entrenando para convertirse en shinobis. Me recordaba un poco en aquellos tiempos donde yo entrenaba con Yahiko y Nagato con Jiraiya sensei. Luego seguimos caminando hasta llegar una arena.

-Esta es la arena de Examenes Chunnin de Sunagakure. Aqui se realiza la última prueba para que un Genin pueda ascender a Chunnin- me dijo. Eso de los examenes Chunnin nunca lo experimente ni los he hecho. Era huerfana. No tenia idea de como ascender a Chunnin. Luego llegamos a un cementerio.

-Este es el cementerio de Sunagakure. Aqui se entierra a los Shinobi o a los habitantes que han fallecido, alli yacen Chiyo y Pakura- me dijo. A ellos no los conocia de nada. Pero me entere que cuando murio Sasori, su abuela de nombre Chiyo lo mato. -Chiyo fue la que me devolvio la vida despues de que Akatsuki extrajera el Shukaku de mi- me dijo. En parte me sentia culpable por mis acciones que afectaron a muchos cuando estaba en Akatsuki. Y siempre hacia lo posible por enterrar esos recuerdos. Mientras pensaba todo eso, salimos de Sunagakure y me enseño la entrada a la aldea.

-Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el Desfiladero de Entrada de de pequeñas y escondidas entradas de acceso y salida hacia la aldea para mayor protección tanto del clima como de los enemigos. Entre ellos Akatsuki. Fue usada por Deidara para capturarme, pero no te preocupes. Ya que no formas parte de Akatsuki no tienes que asustarte por querer entrar- me dijo sonriendome. En ese momento le devolvi la sonrisa. Despues salimos de la aldea y me llevo de vuelta a Amegakure.

-Bueno Konan, por hoy ya hemos terminado nuestra visita a Sunagakure- me dijo -Nos vemos mañana. Te vere en la entrada de Amegakure- me dijo.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces, sr. Kazekage- Le dije con sarcasmo. Cuando dije eso le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso le dije - Nos vemos luego converti mi cuerpo en papel y me fui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es mi sexto capitulo de mi fanfic GaaraKonan. En este capítulo Gaara tendrá unos nuevos sentimientos por Konan y formara un nuevo vínculo especial. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 6: Amor: una palabra pequeña con un significado grande.**

**Gaara POV**

Despues de haberme despedido de Konan, me quede petrificado cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla. Creo que ese beso demuestra que ella siente algo mas que solo amistad por mi. Mi kanji "amor" me lo puse porque en el pasado me consideraba una bestia que debería amarse a si misma. Pero luego Naruto me enseño que el peleaba por personas importantes a él, sus "amigos". El luchaba por ellos, los protegía y no dejaba que nadie ni nada los lastime. Konan era un ejemplo claro de amigo. Pero yo sentía mas que solo amistad. Yo estoy comenzando a sentirme….enamorado. Reconozco que mi relación con ella no creo que funcione, ya que ella me comento que amaba a Yahiko. Dudo mucho que vuelva a amar a alguien. En especial a alguien que recién conocio. Ese alguien era yo. Durante mucho tiempo solo me amaba a mi mismo, pero luego de mi enfrentamiento con Naruto, comenze a luchar por aquellos que me importaban, pero si los protegia era por amor. Pero ese "amor" que sentía por Konan era algo mas fuerte. Un nuevo vinculo. Una nueva relacEstaba pensando en todo eso regresando a Sunagakure. Cuando llegue a la entrada de la aldea, vi a Kankuro y Temari esperándome. Kankuro fue el primero en hablar

-Hermanito, te tardaste mucho, ya es tarde! Donde te habias metido?!- me pregunto

-Pensamos que ella te había secuestrado- me dijo Temari

-Estaba….. acompañando a Konan de vuelta a Amegakure- Les dije, en ese momento recibi una cachetada de Temari y un golpe en el hombro de parte de Kankuro

-Idiota! Pudieron haberte secuestrado!- Grito Temari. Luego me abrazo llorando.

– Lo que pasa es que nos preocupa perderte hermanito, por eso a veces somos sobreprotectores contigo- me dijo Kankuro. Temari dejo de abrazarme y seco sus lágrimas.

-Por qué acompañaste a Konan a Amegakure- me pregunto Temari

-Es que….- No sabia si decirle que estaba enamorado de Konan.

-Que?- me pregunto Kankuro

-Creo que comienzo a…..- trague saliva y hable –Estoy enamorado de Konan- Al momento que dije eso, mis hermanos se quedaron petrificados, Casi sin poder hablar.

-Te has vuelto loco?!- Me grito Temari.

-No puedes estar enamorado de esa Akatsuki- Me dijo Kankuro.

-Les digo que ella ya no forma parte de Akatsuki y ya no quiere nada con Akatsuki y no esta planeando nada contra Sunagakure! Que parte no comprenden!- Les grite

-No se tu Gaara, pero esa chica no me da confianza- dijo Temari

-A mi tampoco me da confianza- dijo Kankuro

-Tal vez ustedes no confíen en ella pero yo si- les dije. Ellos no hablaron cuando entre al techo del Kazekage. Me sente en mi escritorio y me puse a pensar: Por que Konan dejaría Akatsuki? Siendo ella fiel a Akatsuki?. Naruto….. el fue el que me saco de la oscuridad. Creo que el tiene el poder de cambiar el corazón de las personas. Sasuke….. el es el único al que Naruto no logro cambiar. Tal no le haga cambiar de parecer hoy ni mañana pero estoy seguro que sus palabras lo harán volver a Konoha para bien tarde o temprano. Konan….ella era una chica fiel a Akatsuki pero luego lo abandono. Konan perdió a Yahiko. Yo no entiendo el dolor de perder a alguien amado. Ya que nadie me quería.

Konan…. tu eres mi rosario de flores. Yo prometo cuidarte en todo momento. Eres como un angel. La belleza personificada y la luz que da vida a mi aldea. Quisiera decirle eso de frente, pero tengo el coraje para hacerlo. Bueno, creo que intentare decirle lo que siento a Konan mañana…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es mi séptimo capitulo de mi fanfic GaaraKonan. En este capítulo Gaara intentara decirle a Konan lo que siente por ella. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 7: Una confesión de amor**

**Gaara POV**

Ya había amanecido. Me preparaba para salir de Sunagakure para reunirme con Konan. Hoy tenia que decirle a Konan lo que siento por ella. Aunque nunca le revele mi amor hacia Konan a nadie, se revele a Kankuro y Temari. Fue un error de mi parte. Ellos no confían mucho en Konan pero yo si confio en ella. Sali de mi aposento y admire el amanecer de Sunagakure. Era hermoso…. indescriptible. Me imagino que en Amegakure no hay algo asi. Y yo deseaba que Konan apreciara lo que tenia en su hogar, ya que nunca lo apreciara hasta que lo pierda. Cuando fui a la entrada de Sunagakure, me encontré con Temari y Kankuro.

-Adonde crees que vas hermanito- Me pregunto Kankuro

-Me dirijo a Amegakure, para visitar a Konan- le dije

-Es más o menos como una cita?- me pregunto Temari

-….Sssiiii- les dije medio sonrojado.

-No puedes ir- me dijo Kankuro

-Por que no?- les pregunte

-Porque ELLA es de Akatsuki- Me dijo Temari

-Ya les dije que ella Ya no forma parte Akatsuki!- les grite

-No me da confianza esa chica- me respondio Temari

-A mi tampoco me da confianza- dijo Kankuro

-Bien, digan lo que quieran, pero yo si confio en ella, además soy el Kazekage y puedo decidir que hacer- les dije –Por favor denme una oportunidad de ir con Konan. Les prometo que no tardare mucho, además si tardo es porque ya le habré confesado mi amor- les dije

-Mmmmm. Está bien- dijo Temari

-Gracias- le dije. Me dirije a Amegakure para reunirme con Konan. Estaba caminando a Amegakure. El camino era largo, pero no cedi. Luego de caminar mucho, sentí una gota de agua que callo en mi hombro, sabia que ya había llegado… Amegakure. Me dirigí al mismo lugar donde me enfrente a Konan aquella vez. Estaba esperando a Konan, pero no venía. Luego al cabo de un rato vi un monton de papeles rodeándome para luego encerrarme en un ataúd de papel…..Konan.

-Te atrape- me dijo Konan –Y yo que pensaba que eras mas rápido- me dijo presumiendo

-Nunca subestimes el poder del Kazekage- le dije detrás de ella, atrapándola en un ataúd de arena

-Qu…u..QUEEEE!- grito, …pe…pero cómo?- dijo incrédula.

-El Gaara que atrapaste era un clon de arena. Yo siempre estuve detrás de ti. Quien es el rápido ahora eh?- le dije

-Jajaja, muy gracioso- Dijo algo incrédula

-Oye quisiera….. yo…hmmm – no sabia que decirle a Konan

-Que?- me pregunto

-Quisieras comer unos dangos conmigo?- le pregunte, sonrojándome

-Dangos? Qué es eso?- me pregunto

-Nunca has probado dangos?- le pregunte

-No- me dijo –Nunca los probe, pero acepto tu invitación…. Kazekage Gaara- me dijo

-Por favor, solo dime Gaara. Los aldeanos de Sunagakure me dicen Kazekage- le dije

-Ok, Gaara- me dijo sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa. Konan y yo caminamos por un largo camino. Caminábamos horas y horas. El silencio no duro mucho. Yo interrumpi ese silencio.

-Como es que Yahiko se sacrifico por ti?- le pregunte

- Hanzō, el líder de Amegakure, utilizó como escusa formar una asociación con Akatsuki para poder traer la paz a su pueblo, pero resultaba que el día de la reunión, fui secuestrada por el Amekage para utilizarme como amenaza si Nagato no mataba a su líder. Aunque yo gritaba que se salvaran ellos, Yahiko se suicida con el kunai que sostenía Nagato; al final fui salvada por Nagato. Me uní a Akatsuki y decidí tomar el mando de mi pueblo junto con mi compañero Pain- me dijo. Note que lloro un poco.

-Lo que quedo en el pasado, quedo en el pasado. Ahora tienes que vivir el presente- le dije –Perder a Yahiko imagino que fue doloroso para ti, pero me alegra que al menos eres o has sido amada por alguien, ya que yo no tenia a nadie a quien amar ni nadie con quien tuviera una amistad- le dije un poco triste

-Tu dolor es distinto al mio, ya que Nagato y Yahiko murieron, solo quedo yo. A veces me siento sola, sin amigos- me dijo –Nagato murió creyendo en las palabras que Naruto. El le dijo que el verdadero camino de la paz no es sacrificar vidas, sino vivir en harmonia, como dijo Jiraiya- me dijo

-Naruto tiene el poder de cambiar la actitud de varias personas. A mi me salvo de la oscuridad. Me enseño que uno tiene que luchar por sus amigo y personas importantes a el. Sasuke Uchiha….el no quiere escuchar a Naruto ahora, pero un dia el cambiara su corazón, tal como lo hizo con el mio y con el tuyo-le dije.

Gaara, te agradezco que compartas tus dolores conmigo. Tu eres…. Mi sol. Antes yo me sentía sola y desprotegida, pero después de conocerte me sentí protegida y amada, como si el destino quisisera que me uniera con la arena- me dijo –Gracias Gaara, por ser mi amigo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. A este punto yo creo que Konan siente algo por mi. Llegamos al puesto de Dangos. Fui a sentarme al lado de Konan y ordene unos dangos para mi y para ella. Pero luego la vendedora hablo

-Quieres invitarle dangos a tu novia- me pregunto. Me puse rojo cuando dijo eso.

-No..no..no…. no es mi novia! Es solo mi amiga- le dije

-Ok- dijo la vendedora.

-Konan, realmente lamento que la vendedora dijera eso- le dije

-No importa, tranquilo- me dijo. Note que estaba sonrojada.

-Konan, sabes? Yo siento algo especial por ti- le dije

-En serio, que es?- pregunto

-Es.. es… es un sentimiento que siento, algo que me dice que siento mas que solo amistad por ti- le dije.

-Que es? Dime. No tienes miedo de decírmelo verdad?- estaba perdido, sabia que tenia que decirle a Konan lo que sentía, era ahora o nunca

-Konan, yo te a…- de repente la vendedora de Dangos llamo.

-Aquí tienen. Dos dangos para los jóvenes. Son 14 ryo- me dijo

-Aquí tiene- le dije dándole 20 ryo –Quédese con el cambio- le dije

-En serio? Gracias – me dijo la vendedora

-Bueno Konan, estos son dangos. Son ricos. Pruébalos!- le dije

-A ver….- dijo metiéndose a la boca el primer bocado –mmm. Es muy rico. No se porque no probe esto antes! Es tan delicioso- me dijo

-Yo te lo dije Konan. Son ricos- le dije sonriéndole

-Gracias Gaara por invitarme dangos- me dijo sonriéndome. Ahora creo que es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento.

-Konan, yo te decía que siento una atracción por ti. Tu me dijiste que era un sol. Yo te prometo que voy a protegerte siempre de aquellos que intente lastimarte- le dije

-Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?- me pregunto

-Porque yo…yo….- Ella puso su frente con la mia. Estábamos en una distancia muy cercana. Al momento que ella puso nuestras narices chocaron me sonroje bastante

-Dilo, que sientes por mi?- me pregunto.

-Konan, yo….yo te….yo te a..- antes de poder decir la palabra completa sus labios entraron en contacto con los mios. Yo me quede completamente rojo.

-Yo también te amo Gaara- me dijo sonrojándose. No podía creer que ella sentía ese mismo sentimiento que yo siento por ella. –Te amo porque tu me recuerdas a Yahiko. Eres una persona fuerte, decidida a proteger a sus amigos, eso es una cualidad que Yahiko tenia. Tu eres la reencarnacion de Yahiko en vida- me dijo.

-Y tu eres una flor. Una flor en mi jardín que aunque este en el desierto, nunca se marchita. Eres…. Eres como un angel Konan. Tu belleza es incomparable, por eso yo te a…..- de nuevo me volvió a besar en los labios. Esta vez yo correspondi el beso. Nuestro beso duro casi un minuto. Note que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- le dije

-Ok- dijo Konan. Ambos fuimos desde el puesto de dangos hasta nuestras respectivas aldeas. En todo el camino estábamos agarrados de la mano, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Bueno. Nos vemos otro dia, mi sol- me dijo besándome en los labios.

-Espero vernos pronto, mi florecita- le dije besándola. Cuando regrese a la aldea, estaba sonriéndo. Nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida. Pero después de conocer a Konan, mi felicidad estaba en ella. Por eso espero encontrarme con ella pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es mi octavo capitulo del fanfic Gaara y Konan. En este capitulo veremos el capitul desde la perspectiva de Konan. Todos de personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 8: El amor de un angel hacia la arena**

**Konan POV**

****Mi infancia... la recordaba, diario. Recordaba mis momentos en la niñez con Nagato y Yahiko. Pero ambos esta muertos. Los recuerdos siempre me llegan. Estaba mirando Amegakure desde mi techo. Recordaba el pasado, extrañaba a Yahiko. Yo lo amaba, pero ya no, porque... creo que comienzo a sentir algo por Gaara. El me protegia de los comentarios de sus hermanos. Gaara... queria considerarlo mas que solo un amigo, ya que siento...amor hacia el. Nuestro dolores no tienen similitud. En absoluto, ya que Gaara cuando era niño era odiado por todos en Sunagakure. El me conto que hasta su tio Yashamaru intento matarlo. Creo que en parte lo ayude a Gaara, ya que cuando Akatsuki extrajo el bijuu de el, Gaara ya habia muerto, pero fue revivido. Mis acciones en parte fueron buenas y malas, ya que mis acciones llevaban al dolor a muchas personas. Ese era para mi la paz. Pero luego Naruto me dijo que la paz es la voluntad de Jiraiya. Mi dolor era que habia perdido a alguien querido. Ese era Yahiko, pero ahora creo que comienzo a amar a...Gaara.

Le di un beso en la mejilla despues de separarnos solo para darle una muestra de mi afecto, pero como el era una persona sensible, espero que no piense que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. Ya que yo lo amo. Yahiko y Gaara. No son tan parecidos, mas Gaara es Yahiko reencarnado. Gaara junto con Naruto son el puente de la paz y yo sere su pilar que los soporte. El desierto... las flores se marchitan ahi, pero yo soy una flor que nunca marchita. Gaara es mi sol y yo soy una flor. Gaara... yo te amo.

Habia acordado con Gaara reunirme en la entrada de Amegakure, pero yo queria sorprenderlo. Me converti en papel para ser un señuelo. Tan pronto lo vi en mismo lugar donde nos enfrentamos por primera vez, lo atrape en un ataud de papel.

-Te atrape- le dije -Y yo que pensaba que eras mas rapido- le dije medio burlona

-Nunca subestimes el poder del Kazekage- oi su voz detras de mi. Luego senti un monton de arena rodeandome por completo, atrapandome en un ataud de arena.

-Qu…u..QUEEEE!- grite cofundida -…pe…pero cómo?- dije incrédula.

-El Gaara que atrapaste era un clon de arena. Yo siempre estuve detras de ti. Quien es el mas rapido ahora eh?- me dijo burlon

-Jajaja, muy gracioso- le dije sarcastica

-Oye quisiera….. yo…hmmm – dijo Gaara, creo que esta cofundido

-Que?- le pregunte

-Quisieras comer unos dangos conmigo?- me pregunto, note que se sonrojo

-Dangos? Qué es eso?- le pregunte, ya que nunca habia probado tal comida

-Nunca has probado dangos?- me pregunto

-No- le dijo –Nunca los probe, pero acepto tu invitación…. Kazekage Gaara- le dije sonriendo

-Por favor, solo dime Gaara. Los aldeanos de Sunagakure me dicen Kazekage- me dijo

-Ok, Gaara- le dije sonriendo. me devolvio la sonrisa. Gaara y yo caminamos por un largo camino. Caminábamos horas y horas. El silencio no duro mucho. Gaara interrumpio ese silencio.

-Como es que Yahiko se sacrifico por ti?- me pregunto. Creo que no entendio el valor del sacrificio de Yahiko

- Hanzō, el líder de Amegakure, utilizó como escusa formar una asociación con Akatsuki para poder traer la paz a su pueblo, pero resultaba que el día de la reunión, fui secuestrada por el Amekage para utilizarme como amenaza si Nagato no mataba a su líder. Aunque yo gritaba que se salvaran ellos, Yahiko se suicida con el kunai que sostenía Nagato; al final fui salvada por Nagato. Me uní a Akatsuki y decidí tomar el mando de mi pueblo junto con mi compañero Pain- le dije. Comence a llorar por Yahiko y Nagato.

-Lo que quedo en el pasado, quedo en el pasado. Ahora tienes que vivir el presente- me dijo con sabiduria –Perder a Yahiko imagino que fue doloroso para ti, pero me alegra que al menos eres o has sido amada por alguien, ya que yo no tenia a nadie a quien amar ni nadie con quien tuviera una amistad- mee dijo. Lo note un poco triste

-Tu dolor es distinto al mio, ya que Nagato y Yahiko murieron, solo quedo yo. A veces me siento sola, sin amigos- le dijeo–Nagato murió creyendo en las palabras de Naruto. El le dijo que el verdadero camino de la paz no es sacrificar vidas, sino vivir en harmonia, como dijo Jiraiya- le dije

-Naruto tiene el poder de cambiar la actitud de varias personas. A mi me salvo de la oscuridad. Me enseño que uno tiene que luchar por sus amigos y personas importantes a el. Sasuke Uchiha….el no quiere escuchar a Naruto ahora, pero un dia el cambiara su corazón, tal como lo hizo con el mio y con el tuyo-me dijo.

Al final tuve el valor de decirle a Gaara lo que siento por el, mas o menos-Gaara, te agradezco que compartas tus dolores conmigo. Tu eres…. Mi sol. Antes yo me sentía sola y desprotegida, pero después de conocerte me sentí protegida y amada, como si el destino quisisera que me uniera con la arena- le dije sin vacilar –Gracias Gaara, por ser mi amigo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. No queria decirle que lo amaba, no en ese momento. Llegamos al puesto de Dangos. Gaara se sento a mi lado y ordeno unos dangos para mi y para el. Pero luego la vendedora hablo

-Quieres invitarle dangos a tu novia- le pregunto. Note que se puso rojo ante el comentario.

-No..no..no…. no es mi novia! Es solo mi amiga- le dijo

-Ok- dijo la vendedora.

-Konan, realmente lamento que la vendedora dijera eso- me dijo

-No importa, tranquilo- le dije. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Yo no podia considerarme su novia, ya que todavia no lo somos, pero yo espero decirle lo que siento a Gaara

-Konan, sabes? Yo siento algo especial por ti- me dijo

-En serio, que es?- pregunte

-Es.. es… es un sentimiento que siento, algo que me dice que siento mas que solo amistad por ti- me dijo

-Que es? Dime. No tienes miedo de decírmelo verdad?- Yo creo que Gaara si siente algo por mi, creo que siento lo mismo que yo hacia el

-Konan, yo te a…- de repente la vendedora de Dangos llamo.

-Aquí tienen. Dos dangos para los jóvenes. Son 14 ryo- le dijo

-Aquí tiene- le dijo dándole 20 ryo –Quédese con el cambio- le dijo

-En serio? Gracias – le dijo la vendedora

-Bueno Konan, estos son dangos. Son ricos. Pruébalos!- me dijo

-A ver….- dije metiéndome a la boca el primer bocado. Era... delicioso. Era algo nuevo, pero era rico –mmm. Es muy rico. No se porque no probe esto antes! Es tan delicioso- le dije

-Yo te lo dije Konan. Son ricos- me dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias Gaara por invitarme dangos- le dije sonriéndole.

-Konan, yo te decía que siento una atracción por ti. Tu me dijiste que era un sol. Yo te prometo que voy a protegerte siempre de aquellos que intente lastimarte- me dijo

-Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?- le pregunte, ya que nunca esperaba esas palabras de Gaara

-Porque yo…yo….- Puse mi frente con la suya. Estábamos en una distancia muy cercana. Al momento en que nuestras narices chocaron note que Gaara se sonrojo bastante

-Dilo, que sientes por mi?- le pregunte. A este punto creo que Gaara me ama

-Konan, yo….yo te….yo te a..- decidi interrumpirlo besandolo. Mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos. Note que Gaara estaba rojo.

-Yo también te amo Gaara- le dije sonrojándome, ya que era mi primera vez que yo besaba a alguien. –Te amo porque tu me recuerdas a Yahiko. Eres una persona fuerte, decidida a proteger a sus amigos, eso es una cualidad que Yahiko tenia. Tu eres la reencarnacion de Yahiko en vida- le dije.

-Y tu eres una flor. Una flor en mi jardín que aunque este en el desierto, nunca se marchita. Eres…. Eres como un angel Konan. Tu belleza es incomparable, por eso yo te a…..- de nuevo lo volvi a besar en los labios, porque sus palabra me dejaron conmovida. Esta vez Gaara correspondio el beso. Nuestro beso duro casi un minuto.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- me dijo

-Ok- dije. Ambos fuimos desde el puesto de dangos hasta nuestras respectivas aldeas. En todo el camino estábamos agarrados de la mano, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Bueno. Nos vemos otro dia, mi sol- le dije a Gaara besándolo en los labios.

-Espero vernos pronto, mi florecita- me dijo besándome. Cuando llegue a Amegakure sonreia. Nunca habia sido tan feliz con otra persona que no se a Yahiko o Nagato. Gaara... Ya nos veremos...pronto


End file.
